Intramedullary devices, such as nails, rods, or pins, are often used in the medical field to treat fractures of long bones, such as in the ulna and femur. These intramedullary devices also may be used to treat periarticular fractures, such as in the distal radius and proximal humerus. Such devices are typically designed to be inserted into the medullary canal of the fractured bone and generally are fastened to the bone segments on either side of the fracture to stabilize the bone and promote proper healing.
In some cases, the bone segments on either side of a fracture are spaced apart and must be brought closer together at the fracture to promote healing. Devices have been proposed that provide compression to such bone fractures by fixing the intramedullary device to one bone segment and then moving the free bone segment towards the fixed bone segment by way of compression applied to the end of the free bone segment. The free bone segment is then secured to the intramedullary device and the fracture is allowed to heal. However, these compression providing devices must be securely and removably attached to the intramedullary device while not compromising the integrity of the intramedullary device or the ability of the compression device to provide appropriate compression. In some cases, a drill guide must also be securely and removably attached to the intramedullary device.
Thus, there remains a need for an intramedullary device assembly that is easy to install without the need for extensive surgical dissection, and provides appropriate compression of the bone to promote healing.